


【索香】黑藻头

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, fake affair, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆掉进了染发剂染缸里，变成了黑藻头。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【索香】黑藻头

索隆掉进了染缸里。

他们当时在一间染发剂工厂里跟敌人战斗，索隆为了闪躲攻击，脚底一滑掉进了黑色的染缸里。他浑身漆黑的爬出来，干掉了对手，然后被伙伴们嘲笑。

除了丢脸以外，索隆并不觉得这有什么大不了的，直到他去浴室想把染料洗掉时，才发现出问题了。

沾在长袍和皮肤上的染料很轻易就洗掉了，但头发上的还在。由于他是整个人都掉进染缸，连眉毛和睫毛也一起染色了。

索隆从来不是会太过在意外表的人，所以他看着镜子里顶着黑发的自己，呆了一秒，就耸耸肩，离开浴室。

和道和鬼彻的缠柄布也染色了，索隆拿去洗之后还在晾干，因此他唯一还配在身上的就只剩本来就是黑色的秋水。

黑色的头发、不一样的衣服、只配一把刀，导致索隆看起来完全是不同人。离开浴室后第一个看到他的是山治。他刚从厨房出来就看到船上出现了一个陌生的背影，立刻大叫了一声踢过去。

「臭小子你谁啊？想偷渡你可是上错了船！」

「呜啊！臭厨子你搞偷袭！」感觉到熟悉的风压，索隆赶紧转身拔刀，勉强挡住山治从背后踹来的一脚。

「诶？绿藻头？」山治看着索隆的脸，愣了一下，接着笑得倒在地上打滚。「啊哈哈哈哈，绿藻头变黑藻头了！」

「喂！」

「好像绿藻烧焦了一样！哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

听到骚动的众人纷纷来到甲板上，加入山治对索隆发起第二次嘲笑。

索隆红了脸，躲到瞭望台锻鍊去了。

***

吃晚餐的时候，山治给每个人端上各自的餐点后，点起一根菸咂了咂嘴。

「臭绿藻还在瞭望台吗？敢翘晚饭胆子不小啊。」

「嗷！厨师小哥你在说什么？剑士小哥在这儿啊。」弗兰奇用手上的可乐比了比坐在对面的索隆。

「啊！只看头发我把臭绿藻看成路飞了。」船员们吃饭没有固定的座位，山治上菜时又太忙碌，所以一般都只是快速的扫过头发颜色就把相对应的餐盘放到那个人面前，只有女士们他才会比较用心。

「难怪我就想今天的份量怎么那么大。」索隆看着眼前的巨无霸餐点。

「所以索隆那盘应该是我的第二份吗？快还我！」路飞叫嚷着扑向索隆的盘子。

「才不要。」索隆用叉子把路飞的手钉在桌上，捍卫他的晚餐。

「还给他吧。」山治抓着索隆的手，把叉子拔起来让路飞把手收回去。他把索隆原本的餐点递给路飞，橡皮人马上就吞下去。

幼稚的吃了船长的醋，索隆想跟山治打架，但山治把索隆自己的餐点放到了他面前，然后手就停在他的肩膀上了，很舒服，因此索隆忍了下来。呿了一声，索隆开始吃新的餐点，自己的这份果然合他的口味多了，也许架可以不用打。

***

吃完晚餐，山治叫住索隆。「绿藻头来帮我洗碗。」

「索隆的头发不是绿色了，还叫绿藻头好像不太恰当。」乌索普脱口而出，索隆听了，对着山治露出邪笑。

「说的没错，看来你不能这样叫我了，叫名字吧。」

山治瞪了乌索普一眼，乌索普吱了一声逃了。山治抽搐着嘴角，看着沾沾自喜的索隆。不行，黑发的样子太奇怪了，连骂都不知道该怎么骂了。

「来帮我洗碗。」山治不肯认输。「臭剑士。」

索隆对着山治瞇起眼，一脸不满意，但他马上又恢复无所谓的表情，往水槽走去。正当山治觉得奇怪这家伙什么时候变那么乖的时候，索隆经过山治身边，故意用压低的嗓音靠到山治耳边说：「我懂我懂，名字要等到在床上才叫。」

语毕，索隆舔了山治的耳朵一口。一股热气窜上山治的脸，烫到都能烧开水了。他恼羞成怒的踢出一脚，被索隆轻松躲过。

***

在储藏室『整理食材』后，山治趴在索隆身上喘气。

「真的很不习惯黑头发的你。」山治直勾勾的盯着索隆。「感觉好像在跟别人做。」

「那趁老公出差回来之前再来一次吧，这位太太。」索隆凑过去亲山治，被他躲开。

「你在演哪齣啊，白痴！」山治伸出手，摸着索隆的脑袋。虽然颜色变了，手感还是一样好。

「你不是一直说绿头发很丑吗？」索隆自己看不到不觉得有差，其他人每次看到他是会顿一下，但除此之外没什么改变，反应很大的就只有山治。

「我没说丑，我只说奇怪。」山治为自己辩护。

「还不是一样。」

「不一样！」山治坚定的说。「而且就算奇怪我也没说不喜欢啊！」

索隆看着山治，露出微微的笑容。「你的圈圈眉也很奇怪。」

听懂了言外之意的山治红了脸，把整颗头埋进索隆的颈窝逃避，索隆笑着将双手环上他的腰。

「什么时候才能恢复成绿藻头啊？」

「要等新的头发长出来吧。」

「好久。干脆剃了吧。眉毛跟睫毛也都剃掉。」

「真的那么不喜欢黑发啊？伙伴里黑头发的很多耶。」

「不是那个问题。是因为真的很像在跟别人做。」

「明明知道不对却还是偷情了啊，太太。」

「算了。既然都已经做了，一次跟两次也没差多少对吧？」

「老公听到会哭喔。」

「我倒想看看他哭的样子。」

「很可惜会哭的人是你。」

「闭嘴快插进来！」

***

隔天早上，睡得迷迷糊糊的山治在索隆怀里醒来，他一时忘了染色的事，大叫了一声就睡眼惺忪的将黑发男人一脚踹下床。虽然事后道歉了，索隆还是觉得好像真的非剃头不可了。

幸好，在索隆能除草之前，天空下了一场大雨，而且根据娜美的说法，还是一场成分奇妙的酸雨。那场酸雨神奇的中和掉了染上索隆头发的色素，将焦黑的草原恢复成一片绿油油。

索隆原本想用毛巾擦擦就好，但被山治踢去了浴室。再一次，他在浴室里发现了问题。

算了。

索隆到瞭望台找在守夜的山治。

「我回来了。」索隆抱住山治，把头埋进他的脖子里啃咬。「我出差的时候，你没跟别人偷腥吧？」

「有喔。」山治翻了个白眼配合下去。他抱住索隆，搓揉变回绿色的头毛，开心的笑了。「跟一个黑头发的外遇了。」

「那家伙有我好吗？」索隆将山治的衬衫拉出裤子，开始解皮带。

「比你好多了。」山治拉开索隆的长袍，将腹卷推上去。「可惜他走了，我会想他的。」

「既然你那么想他，我就让你再跟他见一次面。」索隆说着，拉下裤子。

山治盯着黑色的草丛，抬眼看着索隆。「为什么还是黑的？」

「因为没淋到雨。」

「剃掉。」

「诶！？」

「不剃我就不做。」

「干嘛这样？头发都恢复了。」

「下面没恢复啊！上面绿的下面黑的更奇怪了啊！」

「但也不是不喜欢对吧？」

「你剃不剃？要我帮忙吗？」

「别拿我的刀做那种事啊喂！住手，我的刀很利的！」


End file.
